She was his daughter
by Svetlanacat
Summary: The box was leaking all the evils. The Fear turned dreams into nightmares. A Pandora's box story.


-Dr K. ... I am sorry, I know that I have disturbed you. You were not on duty... But we had a pile up on the motorway.. So, everyone is busy, and Dr Parsons told me to call you.

-Don't worry. What is it about ?

-Well, er... it's... Do you remember, last month ... this child... ?

-Yes... I remember... the young boy... Do you mean...

-Yes, doctor, ... sadly, yes. We .... we have another one. A little girl, this time. They found her in a trunk. They said that.. There is really no time to waste, because, you know, there are four others kids missing... The detectives are waiting for your report, as soon as possible. When I say that they are waiting...

-How... how old is she ?

-About seven, eight years old, you'll see, Dr K. Dr K. ... Doctor Parsons said that if you were not at your home, I should call... If you want... I could say...

-I am here, Allie. But it was very nice of you.

-I... I thought to Sasha, and Tonya, doctor...

* * *

-So, she died amost « accidentally » ? He didn't intend to kill her ? Is that supposed to be good news, doctor ?

-I read all the previous reports... According to them, yes.

-She is dead, Doctor, a beautiful little girl is dead. How can you say...

-She has been knocked, and, yes, she died outright, detective... She wasn't dying for hours in that trunk. She didn't die of asphyxiation. She didn't survive for... for what was waiting for her. So, yes, as you wouldn't have find her in time, she was... lucky... Here is my report. I'll send some more results in one or two hours.

-Medical examiners are always so ... insensitive. And you are so cold... This little girl... doesn't she mean anything to you ? She had parents, perhaps brothers, and sisters.... She loved animals, dance, she laughed with her friends, she played, she... If you had children, you would understand that... Anyway, doctor, speaking of parents... there is a family, well, a father. He is here to... identify his daughter. I'll leave it to you ... You could try to be a little more ... human. To show some compassion. Don't tell him how lucky his little girl has been... I am afraid that he might not understand your standpoint... I don't.

* * *

-Detective... You should not... Dr K. has two kids, and his son is about the same age as the little girl. His daughter is younger...

-So, how can he do that ? I don't understand. How a doctor can choose to become a... that. He could save lives, instead of... And he is so unconcerned... he has no feelings. At least, he doesn't seem to have any.

-But he does. All the forensic pathologists save lives. Dr K is extremely competent. And... respectful towards the... victims. He treats them like human being, not like ... bodies. You'll perhaps get something important in his report... And that could save lives.

-That's enough arguing. Here is the father.

* * *

-Sir ? That's our forensic pathologist, the doctor... Sir ? Doctor Kuryakyn ?

-Napoleon... Napoleon, I...

-Ill... Illya ?

* * *

-Illya... Illya, love, wake up. Wake up now ! It was just a nightmare ! Please.... quiet down. Come there. Oh, darling, stop shivering.

-No !

-Illya, where are you going ?

-Don't... don't touch me, Ell. She... she was his daughter.

-What happened, Illya ? It was a nightmare, nothing more. Tell me : whose daughter ?

-A little girl... She had been killed. I had to perform the postmortem examination on her. A beautiful little girl, with long dark hairs, hazel eyes. About eight years old... And... she was his daughter, Ell. He was here to... identify her, and...

-Who... oh, no, Illya, it was just a nightmare. Look at me. That's not real. It didn't happen. It won't happen.

-She was Napoleon's daughter, Ell. He looked at me, horror striken, and there was nothing I could do...

-Illya, when you came back, this evening, you were exhausted. Your job is so demanding, so... hard, so... cruel. You could...

-It was so real, Ell. He was Napoleon, twelve years older...

-But it was a nightmare.

-Yes, it was...

-I am sorry, Illya...


End file.
